For All Time
by captainjack6
Summary: Ten years after Jack and Will first meet, are they still in love?


For All Time By: Brie Evans  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, just write! Written for: Mahlia Belonn (oh and please forgive me if I totally kill the idea I wanted, I hope this is fluffy enough for you! lol!) Warnings: Sappy. Kissing. Language. And my first Jack/Will fic so... bites lip Go easy on me!  
  
Jack stands, unaware he's being watched, aboard the deck of the Black Pearl. His thoughts escape to a different time, a different place. Ten years earlier, when his eyes first landed on- the then blacksmith- William Turner. Will by choice.  
  
His Will. Only, he wasn't then. Then he was his old best mate's son. But the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow fell in love. Really deep in love. A love that everyone else said was wrong but the Captain couldn't help thinking- actually... knowing- it was right.  
He never thought the lad would feel the same, and he watched from his ocean view point, as Will kissed Elizabeth for the first- and ultimately last- time. His heart broke as he turned to swim to his awaiting Pearl.  
Only then... he heard a loud splash behind him.  
Turning, he half expected to see Elizabeth sinking into the ocean, a habit she seemed to have picked up, but instead he saw Will, swimming at a quick pave towards him.  
All he could remember thinking was, 'How did Will learn to swim so well?' But then the lad was in front of him, his wet hair curling even more then it did when it was dry. And gods... was he sexy.  
Jack had stolen a look at Elizabeth, standing on the high ledge above. She looked shocked, from what he could tell. And then Will did an amazing thing. He pressed his lips to Jack's.  
  
"Jack?" The man's caring whisper made Jack turn a little.  
"Aye," Jack nodded, turning back to the ocean.  
"What are you thinking about?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pressing his front neatly into Jack's back.  
Above them the stars where shining, the moon reflecting over the ocean. It was a beautiful, clear night, not a cloud or crew member in sight. These where the nights Will liked. When things could just be him and Jack. Where they could just be together, with no worries in the world. Rare moments.  
  
William Turner would never forget his first impression of Captain Jack Sparrow. A pirate. At that point in time he hated pirates. Funny how things change, for now he was a pirate. But then, when he saw Jack for the first time, these words ran through his head. 'Is he supposed to be that attractive?' And then Will felt dirty because he just called a man, let alone a pirate, attractive.  
But after their world wind adventure, Will suddenly found the desire to be with Jack nearly overwhelming. And then he had Elizabeth, they where going to be together, but he just couldn't do that. Because, as he saw Jack swimming towards his beloved ship, he knew. He just knew they where meant to be together.  
And he just knew he was in love. As simple as that.  
It later occurred to him that jumping off the cliff, swimming up to Jack and kissing him had not been the stupidest plan he'd ever had. Except maybe...that time he hit Jack over the head... that wasn't too smart either... and then the time he didn't quite make that bargain right. So he'd admit he didn't have the smartest of plans but he realized, after the fact, that he could have taken the wrong message from Jack's enduring looks and Jack could have shot him dead- not at that moment but soon enough- for kissing him.  
But Jack didn't shoot him dead. Ever. No, Jack kissed him back. And Jack brought Will aboard the Pearl. And Will sailed out of Elizabeth's life and out of the sights of Port Royal forever.  
They had yet to go back. Even ten years later.  
  
"D' ye ever regret comin' wit' me?" Jack asked softly, leaning his head against Will's shoulder and gazing up at the stars.  
"No." Will answered immediately, his eyes fixing on Jack's face from above. "You don't think that do you? You don't think I regret being here?"  
Jack merely shrugged, his eyes looking for familiar patterns in the starry skies. "I don't know what I think."  
"Oh come on Jack," Will pulled back so his eyes locked with Jack's. "I wouldn't be here if I regretted it. It's not like you keep me locked up below deck when we dock. I've had plenty of chances to get away if I really wanted to. But I don't. I love it here. And I love you. We've spent the last ten years with each other and I don't plan on that changing any time soon."  
Jack blinked a couple of times before taking a step in and wrapping his arms around Will, digging his head into Will's shoulder. Against the fabric of his clothes Jack mumbled, "I love ye too, Will. I love ye too."  
Will smiled softly, nuzzling his head into Jack's head. "Look at me Captain."  
Jack looked up at Will, a small smile lining his features. It still sent butterflies in his stomach when Will called him Captain. He had no idea why, but it did.  
"Kiss me," Will demanded, his eyes never leaving Jack's.  
"Aye, an' I thought I was the Captain," Jack teased, leaning closer to Will none the less.  
"Yes, and I feel honored to say I'm the only one on this ship that you'll take orders from," Will mumbled against Jack's pressing lips.  
Their tongues met before their lips sealed, dancing together in the erotic tango they often shared. Far, far above them in the night time sky, a shooting star passed. And in both men's mind, they knew this was how they wanted it to be. For all time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
